L'anarchie du cœur
by Enira RS
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du fof. Sameen Shaw s'ennuie un soir,elle décide de sortir dans un bar.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Anarchie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Shaw avait passé une journée pitoyable… Personne en danger, pas de tueur s'apprêtant à faire des milliers de victimes : aucun numéro ! Rien ! Super ! Alors, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort, Shaw s'était retrouvée dans un bar et avait déjà bu quelques petits verres de vodka. Elle pensait à toutes ces merveilleuses aventures que devait vivre Root un peu partout dans la ville, tout le temps, sans elle. Non pas qu'elle ait envie de trainer avec cette psychopathe lui tapant sur les nerfs, mais pendant qu'elle se bourrait la gueule, celle-ci devait bien être en train de tirer dans tout un tas de gang ou même infiltrer la mafia russe…

Shaw soupira en continuant de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et voici qu'elle pensait encore à Root ! Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps… Il paraissait que cette folle n'envahissait pas seulement son espace privé mais aussi son esprit maintenant.

– _Salut._

Et apparemment il ne suffisait que de penser à elle pour la faire apparaitre… La nouvelle venue venait de s'asseoir au siège libre près d'elle.

– _Root, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?_

– _Et toi ? Tu cherches un ou une partenaire avec qui passer la nuit ?_

Shaw soupira une seconde fois. Pourquoi avait-elle du penser à Root… Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir invoquer seulement avec l'aide de sa pensée ! Root interpella la barmaid et commanda deux verres de tequila.

– _Pour répondre à ta question, je viens souvent ici lorsque La Machine me laisse une soirée de libre. _

– _Alors tu ne lui as pas demandé où j'étais parce que tu avais envie de me voir ?_

– _Non. Je te jure que non. Mais tu as raison à propos d'une chose._

– _Quoi ?_ demanda Shaw sans vouloir savoir, sachant que son sourire malicieux n'était pas bon signe.

– _J'avais envie de te voir. Goutte ça,_ murmura Root en approchant le verre qu'elle venait de commander près d'elle. _Je le prends souvent pour ouvrir une bonne soirée._

Root but son verre d'une gorgée et Shaw la regarda faire.

– _Alors ? __Tu cherches une conquête ? _

– _Ça te rendrait jalouse de savoir que j'en cherche ?_

– _Non, je ferais seulement en sorte d'être ta conquête…_

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande gorgée de ce breuvage inconnu. Une demie heure passa durant laquelle Root dragua de plus en plus lourdement Shaw. Elle descendit les verres à une vitesse phénoménale, Shaw se demanda même si elle ne ferait pas mieux de l'arracher de ce bar pour la mettre dans un lit. Sans elle évidemment.

– _Root tu devrais y aller…_

– _Tu ne veux plus de moi ?_

– _Tu es saoule et si La Machine a besoin de toi demain je t'assure que ce sera difficile pour toi…_

– _Ooh… tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop adorable._

Shaw inspira profondément. Elle n'eut pas le temps de renvoyer Root avec une réplique cynique que celle-ci approcha soudainement son visage spirituel du sien. Shaw fut très troublée le temps d'un instant, et remarqua que Root le semblait aussi malgré elle. Elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre… Jamais Root n'avait osé s'approcher ainsi de Shaw. Root dévorait Shaw des yeux et Shaw ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Shaw garda précieusement ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Root et celle-ci finit par sourire avant de commencer à parler.

– _Je sais ce que tu ressens…_

– _Ah oui ?_ répondit effrontément Shaw en levant un sourcil.

– _Ce pot-pourri d'émotions que tu as là… Hors de contrôle te met très en colère…_

Shaw soupira. Une Root collante, faisant son badinage habituel était parfois mieux que la Root qui venait d'apparaitre.

– _La seule chose qui me met en colère c'est toi._

– _C'est le désordre en toi mon ange. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tu as envie de m'abattre mais tu as aussi envie de m'embrasser. Tu veux partir loin de moi mais tu veux rester. _

Shaw fronça les sourcils. Root s'approcha encore et encore et ferma ses yeux. Shaw sentit les siens se fermer automatiquement sans qu'elle le veuille lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Root sur ses lèvres.

– _Et tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, ni pourquoi. Ton cœur bat plus vite, tu as chaud, je peux presque dire que tu transpires, et le plus important, tu as envie de m'embrasser. _

Root sourit nerveusement. Néanmoins le fort taux d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang, elle savait à peu près ce qu'elle faisait. Et cela n'avait pas d'effet seulement sur Shaw… Elle remarqua que Shaw ne la contredit pas, Root en comprit avec un sourire qu'elle ne trouvait rien à démentir.

– _On pourrait appeler ça l'anarchie du cœur. Et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi._

Quelques secondes encore passèrent où Shaw essaya de comprendre ces dernières phrases. Elle détestait quand Root parlait ainsi, comme si elle savait tout d'elle…

– _Tu es saoule arrête de dire des conneries._

– _Je suis sure qu'un jour tu comprendras l'anarchie de ton cœur…_

Root se tourna vers son verre sans dire un mot de plus et quelques minutes après Shaw retrouva une Root saoule, superficielle et insouciante dont le seul but était de draguer et embêter Shaw, comme elle en avait l'habitude.


End file.
